


One bullet

by lizzardsnake, misswinterfell



Series: Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, GTOP, M/M, Mafia AU, TOPnyong, Violence, bad mafia things, boss!GDragon, dead bodies, hitman!TOP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzardsnake/pseuds/lizzardsnake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: All those years Seunghyun always thought they were careful enough. Protecting their boss, made sure nobody could reach him.It was himself and Youngbae at first as they started. Didn't take long until Jiyong found Daesung and Seungri.From there everything was created. Like after the Big Bang, their universe, their reign, their kingdom. With their one true Dragon King.





	1. Chapter 1

One bullet.  
  
That was all it took to end a life.  
Seunghyun knew that. He got money for ending lifes. And damn, he was good at it. Really good.  
  
One bullet.  
  
One moment alive, breathing, mind full of thoughts. The next, nothing more than a shattered skull, blood and brain matter all over the wall - a dead body on the ground.  
One bullet on the wrong side could end it all. Their reign, Seoul, everything they had built up in the past ten years. They were the kings.  
And everything was crumbling down before his very own eyes as he saw the gun.  
  
He'd told Jiyong not to confront them directly but "Noooo, it'll be fun", he'd said. "Don't worry.", he'd said.  
  
Nothing to worry there, really. Only the fact that the gunman and his friends shot. Fast.  
  
"Get down!"  
  
T.O.P was quick, a smooth movement and the guy had a bullet between his eyes. Another life on his mark.  
  
"Aish." Seunghyun grunted.  
A burning sensation spreading through his shoulder, he could clearly feel the cold metal inside.  
  
There was more gunfire, so he shoved his pain aside, rushed to the table beside him then aimed for the next headshot.  
He saw Jiyong jumping sideways behind the bar, Youngbae tripping to the other side.  
Seungri and Daesung were standing there, arms still stretched out with their guns.  
For a few seconds it was silent.  
  
"Everyone's okay?"  
  
"They got me." Seunghyun said grim, getting up from behind the table. "I was too slow."  
  
Ri observed him. "How bad?"  
The older shook his head. "Not much. Nothing more than a flesh wound."  
  
"I think it's a little more than that.", Youngbae moaned. "Got my leg, those bastards."  
  
"I'll take care of it." Daesung lowered his gun, put it behind his back and crouched down besides Taeyang.  
Seungri kicked the bodies on the floor, ready to fire some more shots if anything moved.  
  
Seunghyun looked over the bar until he spotted the bright orange hair.  
The younger man was sitting there, knees pulled up to his chest, staring.  
  
"Ji?"  
"Uh-nhuh."  
  
"Ji, are you hurt?"  
"Ahh. Maybe?"  
It took T.O.P less than a second to be on his side. "Where?"  
Eyes were roaming the smaller body.  He was only half way down as he spotted the dark red stain spreading on Jiyong's shirt.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"We need to go.", Seungri insisted sternly. Together with D-Lite he supported Youngbae, his upper leg wrapped up in his headband.  
Better than nothing.  
  
"I know."  
  
Seunghyun heard the sirens too. They were distant but not for long.  
  
Despite his aching shoulder he put his right arm around Jiyong, his left under his legs and lifted him - bridal style.  
  
T.O.P wanted to scream. Ji wasn't heavy but the bullet burnt in his flesh and he bit his tongue.  
  
"This is fucking embarassing.", Jiyong groaned and Seunghyun's eyebrow jumped.  
"Your stupidness? Yeah."  
  
Somehow they managed to get in the car, Dae was on the wheel now, because Youngbae couldn't drive with his leg. Seungri joined the hitman and their boss on the backseat.  
  
"Where's the bullet?"  
  
Seunghyun got rid of his jacket, before he leaned against the window, holding Jiyong close.  
With Ji's back on his chest he pressed the cloth against the wound with both hands.  
  
"Stomach. In and out.", he answered stoically, almost like a soldier. No emotions attached, just facts.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Taeyang hit the car door in frustration and Daesung nearly jumped.  
  
"That was planned.", he growled.  
"Yeah, guess so.", Ri nodded. "They had no intention to bring guns into this. They fucking knew."  
  
"They _knew_?" Seunghyun echoed in disbelief.  
  
"The gunshots weren't randomly in any direction, you and Sol where just standing in fireline. Their target was GD."  
  
"Hellooooooo~", Jiyong murmured. "Hundred points to the gunman. Minus five for Youngbae and minus ten for Tabi."  
  
"Stop speaking."  
"Make me."  
Seunghyun ignored him.  
  
"We can't drive to a hospital then, if they really found out then it's not safe there."  
  
"My thoughts exactly. If they really knew Ji's the Boss they made sure to spread the information like wildfire."  
  
That wasn't good. It was a fucking disaster.

 

All those years Seunghyun always thought they were careful enough. Protecting their boss, making sure nobody could reach him.  
It was himself and Youngbae at first as they started. Didn't take long until Jiyong found Daesung and Seungri.  
  
From there everything was created. Like after the _Big Bang_ : their universe, their reign, their kingdom. With their one true Dragon King.  
  
"We're like the four horsemen!", Seungri had blurted out one day as they sat together at dinner.  
It was their ritual, sitting near each other enjoying their meal, chatting about irrelevant things, laughing, like a family would.  
Jiyong snorted. "What does that make me then?"  
"Uh....the Apocalypse?"  
  
It was beyond them how Victory was impersonating a cold-hearted bossy boss _so_ well.  
  
Maybe this perfect charade was falling down piece by piece now. They couldn't tell for sure but it was too risky to take any chances.  
  
Jiyong whined as Daesung took the left a bit too harsh. Seunghyun tried to hold him closer to his chest.  
The fabric was already red, warm blood rinsed through T.O.P's fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry....I fucked up.", Jiyong said hoarse, hot breathe against Tabi's neck.  
  
_Yes, you did_ was on his lips. _Like a fucking newbie. Because_ _ **just**_ _being boss is not enough for you. Because you need that thrill. Trust is good, control is better-bullshit._  
Because you can't trust anyone. Because this time you trusted yourself a little bit too much.  
  
"Please, just stop talking.", he begged. "Save your breath, we're almost home."  
  
  
  
It clicked as Seunghyun unlocked the gun.  
The cold metal pressing firmly on the light-brown-haired back of the head of that fifty-something man they had dragged into their house ten minutes ago.  
  
"P-please, don't- I'm begging you, please."  
  
He couldn't care less about the stranger, if he was shitting his pants right now or not, but they needed him.  
Because the one thing he _did care_ about was the slim figure laying on the table.  
  
Jiyong would've ripped their throats out, if he was conscious enough to realise they put him on that big old chunky mahogany desk.  
Somehow it was his favourite, this ugly piece of trash.  
  
"We know you're a very skilled doctor. A surgeon to be exact. Many years specializing on gastro-intestinal-surgery. A few years abroad in war areas where the medical standard wasn't that high. Still excellent work. Imagine me clapping my hands in awe."  
"I don't have...I don't...I need..."  
  
In that second Seungri laid out a black cloth, full of instruments, scalpel, tweezers, swabs.  
  
The doctor looked into their faces like they were all insane. "He needs to be under anaesthetic. I need to check his heart rate, pulse-"  
  
"We don't have time for that!", Seunghyun growled, pushing his gun forward.  
His hands were shaky. Still Ji's blood all over them. He lost too much already.  
The smelly sting that followed told him the doctor just made himself wet.  
  
Daesung had made sure to put their boss into medication beforehand. After he fell into shock it was better to send him to sleep.  
He was totally out of it, he wouldn't feel a thing.  
  
T.O.P forced himself to watch the doctor's hand closely.  
They all did.  
He was about to slice their brother open after all.  
Taeyang's eyes switched between the small cut and Jiyong's breathing until he focused on the latter.  
His headband was full of blood and Seunghyun made a mental note to let the doctor stitch up Youngbae as well.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The room flickered as Seunghyun lightened his cigarette.  
The curtains were closed, the only sound was made by the ash falling to the ground, a small sizzling noise as the blaze burnt into the carpet.  
Jiyong's breath was so light that T.O.P wasn't able to hear it.  
It scared the hitman so much that he couldn't get his gaze of his boss' bare chest for minutes,  
observing how it was raising and falling in a slow rhythm just to make sure he wasn't already dead.  
  
He looked so pale, his usually lucid orange hair was falling into his eyes, dull in the dim light.  
  
Daesung told him the first 24 hours were the most critical. And he wouldn't dare to take one fucking step out of that room.  
Not even if he had to piss like a horse.  
  
Seunghyun snipped the stub away.  
The black cloth with instruments was laying on the Queen-sized bed now, right in front of the white-blond man.  
Slowly, with careful movements he got rid of his shirt. The chair croaked a bit as he sat down.  
  
It wasn't easy to get a grip of the bullet in his shoulder, it was like it had drilled itself further into his flesh.  
He pressed his teeth together, tweezers fiddling in his wound and then...pulling the metal out.  
  
A jolt of pain went through this body, white and hot, letting bright spots dance on his retina.  
The room was spinning for a moment.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
T.O.P's body stiffened, he looked up, there was the silhouette of Youngbae.  
He shook his head, trying to relax again. He felt dizzy.  
Seunghyun didn't like being exposed in front of others, even to his little brothers.

Too many scars. Too many insecurities.  
  
"'s just a scratch. What's with your leg?"  
  
Taeyang shrugged as he limped closer to the bed. He sat down beside the instruments, Seunghyun twisted his bloody bullet between his fingers.  
  
"Just a scratch."  
  
They shared a look.  
  
"The doc told me it wasn't that complicated. A clean wound. In and out. No shrapnels, no shattered or splintered bones. His spine is intact."  
Seunghyun nodded absently.  
"Somebody _knows_. And somebody talked. I'm going to find him, God help me, I'm going to hunt him down. And then he is going to pay."  
  
There was a slight smile on the others lips. "Count me in."  
It went silent again for a while.  
  
They rarely had seen their boss that vulnerable, even in his deepest sleep Jiyong was a twitchy little fucker, always turning and murmuring things.  
Even caught him snickering every now and then in the middle of the night (it was scary, really).  
  
Since Seunghyun had laid him on that bed he hadn't moved a muscle. (that was scary too)  
  
"Don't make such a worried face, brother."  
  
"I don't. I'm just thinking how to strangle him as soon as he wakes up."

Taeyang chuckled. "Sure."  
He got up. "I'll tell Daesung to get you some food, as I know you, you are not going to leave so soon."  
T.O.P nodded.  
  
His younger brother was right. He wouldn't.  
  
  
  
It was almost night as he lit up his last cigarette with furrowed brows and an overall grim look.  
  
He was smoking too much, according to the ash on the floor at least two whole packs.  
Ji would punish him for the burning marks on the carpet.  
A real _Kerman_ or some sort of.  
The hitman couldn't care less.  
  
He took a deep puff as he heard a rustling noise.  
  
"Ji?"  
  
Seunghyun put the cigarette into his mouth, rushing to his boss' side, carefully cupping his face with his hands.  
  
"Ji, are you awake? Hey, look at me."; he mumbled, holding the stub between his lips.  
  
GD looked up, brown eyes with giant pupils and T.O.P held his breath.  
  
"You know...I really... _really_ love that table."  
  
The older withdrew his hands, putting them on the cupboard above the other. He breathed out, blowing grey smoke into GD's face.  
His fingers digged into the wood.  
  
_We almost lost you. **I** almost lost you. And everything you have to say is about that old chunck?_  
  
"I hate you."  
  
The wood screaked under Seunghyun's fingers. His knuckles turned white.  
  
"We fucked on it once.", Ji said nonchalant, rising his arm slowly, grabbing the cigarette from T.O.P's lips.  
He remembered. His boss had made the sweetest delicatest sounds he'd ever heard from him, driving him crazy.  
  
"Wasn't anything different this time. You were sweating and panting, moaning in pain, just like always."  
  
The dragon scoffed. "Ass."  
  
"At your service."  
  
Jiyong held the cigarette in one hand, with the other he caressed Tabi's neck.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
"You don't deserve that.", he snarled but leaned forward nevertheless to touch Ji's lips with his.

 

 

Offically Kwon Jiyong was a dead man. Shot down in an ambush by one of their countless enemies, died from blood loss shortly after he had arrived at his house.  
  
The funeral was to be held in two days.  
  
"So tragic.", Ji sighed.  
  
Inoffically he was grinning like a maniac and more alive than ever.  
  
"It has my name on it."  
After Daesung had shown him the death certificate his face literally beamed.  
"That's...that's how it usually works, boss."; D-Lite added and tucked the paper back into his pocket.  
  
They had made the doc sign the whole thing. The poor man was held captive in their basement. It was safer to prevent him from talking to anybody and having a medic in the house wasn't the worst idea either.  
  
Jiyong was a little bit too eager about his own death for their liking.  
"This is so exciting."  
  
"No, it's not.", Seunghyun interrupted. "You are _dead_. You have to stay under the radar for _everyone_. I don't want to have your little gangster persona ass in dark alleys anymore, are we clear?"  
  
The following pout almost made them weak.  
Almost.

 


	3. Chapter 3

„I've got him.“

 

Youngbae held his promise. He had found the fucker.

And they were on their way to destroy him.

 

„Leave the first punch to me, little brother. I want to loosen the dirty mouth of his even more.“

 

Seunghyun's knuckles cracked, he stretched his fingers as a mischievious smile crawled onto his lips.

Usually their youngest, Seungri, had this privilege when they were working with their bare fists.

The two of them operating together made everyone break down sooner or later. And dead.

 

„Gladly.“, VI nodded, adrenaline pumping through his veins, as he slid slightly back and forth on the backseat of their car.

 

They all jumped out, storming into the sideroad, banging open the doors of the shabby restaurant, running through the kitchen, loaded guns ready in hand, into the back.

It was very chliché really.

 

A dark scruffy room, a round table, the air milky from all that smoke, old fat people sitting there, throwing cards and money.

Before they could even look up they had a bullet between their eyes.

 

Except Tak Cheung Soo.

That filthy traitor.

 

He was about to get on his feet, but Seunghyun made it very clear fast that this was not an option.

The punch hit him hard, making him fly back into his chair, blood spilling over the floor in the opposite direction.

 

„Hello, Cheung-aah.“, Seungri greeted. „Long time no see.“

The men circled him now, making the mole look at them in panic.

 

„Heard your business is working fine.“, Taeyang hummed. „Well...not that shitty dump obviously...“

 

„But the others in town.“, Daesung added, smiling brightly. He placed himself in front of the kitchen door. „Stomping out of the ground like pest plants. Making good money since Jiyong died three months ago.“

 

„I can explain-“ „Sure you can.“, Seungri cut him off. „Explain it while we're going to stab your eyes out.“

 

Cheung Soo whimpered but was soon drowned by a clapping sound.

Applause.

 

 

„I thought you'd never find him.“

 

The five men looked up, watching as Jiyong slowly made his way into the room through the backdoor. His fancy black-shimmering suit let the place look even shabbier.

 

„The fuck?“

 

The brothers eyed each other, whispering, hissing. „I told you to check the door!“ „I was sure it was locked!“ „Pabo!“

„How has he found out where Tak was hiding?“

 

„I needed a week. I was bored.“

The dragon stepped behind the sitting, sweating man, palms placed on his shoulders, rubbing them, almost in a loving manner.

 

„Y-You are dead! I...I was at your funeral!“

 

GD chuckled.

„You know _The Bible_ , Cheung? When the _Four Horsemen_ are coming together, Lucifer is rising from hell.“

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes. That stupid nickname was going to last for a lifetime now, he was sure.

The hitman had no time to make a snarky comment, as he saw the metallic gun flickering in Cheung's hand.

Not again.

 

One Bullet.

 

That's all what it took to end a life.  
Seunghyun knew that. He'd seen it. It had nearly ended their regency of Seoul.  
  
One bullet.  
  
One moment alive, breathing, mind full of thoughts, the next nothing more than a shattered skull, blood and brain matter all over the wall, a dead body on the ground.

„Aish! You've ruined my suit, Tabi!“, Jiyong shouted, Cheung's blood dripping from green hair.

 

„You're welcome, boss.“, he snorted, putting his gun away.

 

„It wasn't loaded! Do you really think I'd fall for that shit twice?“

 

The bickering continued as they walked back to the car, the whole ride until they were home again.

„That piece of shit betrayed me! I wanted to skin him! Torture him! That was too quick! He derserved a slow and painful death! Not _this_!“

Seunghyun didn't care.

 

One bullet.

He would make sure that one of those things never hurt his dragon again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story, it's a part of our mafia!AU series I'm writing with my bae misswinterfell, so she's also a co-creator of this whole universe. Please support her as well :)  
> 


End file.
